Falling
by Green Animelover
Summary: Kaoru and her sister Misao are inseparable, as close as two sisters could get. When their father tries to seperate them by marrying Misao up...how far will they both go to prevent the marrige? And what if they end up falling for their enemies?kbk am
1. Chapter 1

Falling

Summary: Kaoru and her sister Misao are inseparable, as close as two sisters could get. When their father tries to seperate them by marrying Misao up...how far will they both go to prevent the marrige? And what if they end up falling for their enemies?k/bk a/m

_Italics-thoughts_

" "- speech

Okay so yeah. It's me again! This is my new story Falling, you guys got the basic summary up there, but I know I haven't been updating my story To Love Again in forever but I can't update To Love Again anytime soon cause I have a major writing block...soooooo I came up with this brilliant idea instead.

Battousai: Who said it was brilliant?

Animelover: I did

Battousai: So what? That doesn't mean anything takes out sword take it back now

Animelover: heh heh okay then, so it's not brilliant! throws up hands in mock surrender ya happy?

Battousai: yeah I am

Kaoru: Kenshin!

Battousai looks around fearfully

Animelover: What did you do now?looks amused

mumble mumble

Animelover:cheerfullySorry, I didn't quite catch it.

Battousai: glares I ruined Kaoru-dono's best kimono

Enter Kaoru looking livid

Kaoru: You What!

Animelover: Ouch! That looks painful. but on with the story... Owwwwwwwwww. I can feel your pain Kenshin, but... get him Kaoru, get him! revenge is sweet

Ch.1 Price

_Well he didn't last long _thought the beautiful young girl staring at her sister's suiter running towards the exiting doors of the palace, from atop of the roof. _What could he have done to upset my dearest sister. _She let out a low laugh._ Better get going , Misao's going to miss me if I don't come soon and listen to all the details about her tortu- I mean the removal of her dimwitted suiter._ She took one last look at the doors before heading inside the palace " Father is not going to be too happy about this" she muttered.

And surely enough...

She walked inside just in time to hear a loud deep voice yell "What do you mean he's gone!"

_Crap, he already found out! How the hell does he do that? Uh oh, Better figure that out later or Misao is going to be in so much trouble. I gotta find her._ She quickenned her pace, looking around anxiously, passing through long halls and multiple doors.

She stopped suddenly right outside a green and gold door. She walked inside a very clustered room. Two huge windows were on either side of a big messed up bed. There were wardrobes and desks all around. Paper and pens and clothes were scattered everywhere. What carpet was not obscured by something was a jade color.

"Misao!"

" Kaoru," yelled out a cheerfull voice, " Is he gone?"

Kaoru sighed." Would I be here if he wasn't?"

A very preety face covered with dirt peeped out from behind the door to the closet. She came out into full view. She was tall and slim. She had a petite figure with curves that any woman would die for. She was very pale and her skin contrasted with her raven locks, that were tied into a very long braid down her back. She had a cute little nose and perfect red lips. Her eyes were a beautiful, exotic, emerald green color. Misao Makimachi-Kamiya was the definition of gorgous.

" No you wouldn't" she said laughing. Coming out she prepared herself for the lecture that was sure to come from her sister._ I knew it . She just won't accept the fact that no matter what we do Father will never do anything but ground us for a day and then forget about it later_. She looked at her sister. Like herself Kaoru was tall and slim with a petite figure and curves that any woman would die for. She was also very pale with her long midnight hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She had a small cute nose and perfect full pink lips. Her eyes were a beautiful sparkling blue , like shining sapphires. Kaoru Makimachi-Kamiya was the definition of stunning.

Now put both of them together and even words couldn't describe them. Though Kaoru was a year older than Misao, both girls were inseperable. They were close and both loved each other and always tried to protect one another. They had different personalities , Misao was loud, cheerful, funny and always laughing, Kaoru was quiet, serious, only smiled or laughed when she was with Misao who was the only person who could have her do that. Even though Misao was very outgoing she had a temper that was very scary to watch. Misao told it like it was and sometimes that could get her in trouble, she showed her emotions clearly. Kaoru was a lot more calmer and disguised her emotions a lot better than Misao.

But they had a lot in common. They both loved to fight. Misao was an expert ninja, she could throw kunai faster and more accurately than anyone around. She was very fast and surprisingly strong. Kaouru loved swordsmanship, she was really good at it and was so graceful and precise with her moves. She was also very quick and strong. They both loved music and were incredible dancers and singers. Both loved protecting people and had a strong sense of fairness and justness. They were both smart and clever but could be stubborn. They both had hearts of gold. And they both showed no mercy when it came to getting rid of...unwanted guests.

Especially guests who wanted to seperate them.

Trying to do that came with a price.

The foolish young man had just found that out

A/N: Don't worry Kenshincough battousai cough will show up later. I have a question for you guys that I've been wondering about for quite a while... does Soujuro ever meet Kaoru or Misao in the series because there are lots of stories with these pairings. If they do then plese tell me how and when and where.

I also have another question? What is your favorite RK story? I want to know which stories you guys love because I want to read them too and I want to see if you guys like the same stories that I do. Tell me the title and I'll be happy. ( You have to review to do that. No hits allowed people...LOL)

Animelover: Well, I'm done! I stayed up till 1:29 AM finishing this up. I's about 3 pages long so yeah I hoped you enjoyed it! It isn't the best story around but I think that it is preety good.

Kaoru: You hear that! She took up some of her sleeping time just to finish this up. Isn't that sweet.

Animelover: Thanks Kaoru. Have you seen Kenshin around? He usually shows up to complain right about now...

Kaoru whistles tunelessly and looks unconvincingly innocent

Animelover: Kaoru... in a threatening voice

Kaoru: What? Oh... you mean Kenshin, he's on the floor unconcious, bound and gagged.

Animelover sweatdrops

Kaoru: muttering viciously It's his fault for ruining my best kimono... all I came to do was tell him off for threatening you... and then I find out he ruined my best kimono... DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!

Animelover stares blankly at her

Kaoru: It means Kenshin hates me! He's probably in love with another woman... someone much preetier than me...who could that be? He is seeing someone! Oh I am so stupid... Kaoru you baka!

Animelover is doing some quick thinking

Kaoru: What if he's seeing Megumi? He obiously likes older women and he lets her flirt with him all the time... that stupid sly fox... I'm going to kill her! Then kill Kenshin!

Animelover jumps on Kaoru: Kaoru you are over reacting. Calm down. I think that reviews will make you happy right?

Kaoru nods

Animelover: Good! So readers, for your sake and for Kenshin sake (and Megumi's and **MINE**!) please review! Just press that purple button down there and please help me!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Falling

Okay, hello again, it's me! I'm very happy to say that I updated this fic rather quickly...no I'm still not over my writer's block ( To Love Again... I need help on that!) but I think I'm going to try to concentrate on this story instead for now. Don't worry as soon as I get a good idea for " To Love Again" I'll go and write the next chapter. Promise. Oh I just remembered I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN ( I forgot to say that last time but watching Kaoru tie kenshin up was,enjoya- I mean distracting) So I will now say it twice I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... I would like to say that I do because then I'd have all the totally hot RK guys in my possession...drool

Kaoru: Hey!

Animelover: Well you have to admit that those guys are really hot... Aoshi... Sano... Soujuro... Kenshin...

Kaoru: What? Stay away from Kenshin! He's mine! Mine! You got that?

Animelover looks scared: Okay. Okay... calm down, please. He's yours.

Kaoru: That's right, he is mine...

Animelover: um yeah... glances down at the still unconcious Kenshin on the floor

Kaoru: Uh oh, what am I going to tell him when he wakes up?

Animelover: sweatdros: How 'bout the truth?

Kaoru: Are you crazy! He'd hate me forever...and, and

Animelover: Oh come on. Kenshin is not like that...

Kenshin wakes up and perks up and listen ups

Animelover: continues, not noticing Kenshin... he can never stay mad at you... he's too nice... too sweet...

Kenshin is smiling and nodding pleasantly

Kaoru notices him and makes frantic gestures to Animelover

Animelover :continues oblivious and he totally adores you... he is so obiously in love with you...he'd die for you Kaor-finally notices Kenshin

Kenshin: blushing oro

Kaoru: looking dazed and blushing like MAD

Animelover: Oops. _' oh crap I'm really going to get it now"... _this is awkward... on with the story though right? heh heh_ ' I think I'd better...RUN _

_

* * *

Previously:_

_And they both showed no mercy when it came to getting rid of...unwanted guests._

_Especially guests who wanted to seperate them. _

_Trying to do that came with a price._

_The foolish young man had just found that out.

* * *

_

Ch. 2 No!

Kaoru gazed at the sight in front of her, amused. _Misao, I warned you to not get caught... but do you ever listen? _She grinned._ No... we wouldn't be in this predicament if you did._ She flinched as she heard her dad yell at Misao. Then she smiled at the sight of Misao trying and failing to look innocent.

Misao sent a glare her way. _What the hell are you laughing at?_

_You_

_Cut that out!_

_No_

_Yes_

_Nope. I'm having to much fun!_

_Smirks Well I wouldn't be because it's going to happen to you too_

_Crap_

"What have I told both you girls about suitors," yelled their father, King Kamiya." Answer me girls."

" Behave graciously and act like ladies." They both replied dully. They had gone through this several times before.

" And?"

" Don't scare the suitors away."

"And..."

" Don't kick suitors in their privates" they both replied in sing-song voices.

King Kamiya resisted the urge to laugh." Girls..."

He looked at his strikingly beautiful daughters who were on the floor laughing . Then he burst out laughing as well. " Did he run away screaming, Misao?"

Kaoru smiled and replied before Misao could " No, he wasn't like the last one father."

Misao burst out, " Kaoru's right... he didn't do anything but fall to the ground clutching his..."

" Don't say it!" Kaoru yelled.

" Say what?"

" What youwere going to say"

"What? That he fell down clutching his stomach"

" Oh..."

" What did you think I was going to say?"

" Nothing..."

" Ah, come on, tell me!"

King Kamiya chuckled_. I could never stay angry at them for long. How do they do that? They are going to hate me when they find out where we're going to go tommorrow.

* * *

_

Many Miles Away

Prince Kenshin Himura sat glaring at his father Hiko Seijuro.

" What do you mean I have to be there!"

King HIko Seijuro looked at his fuming son. _I knew this was going to happen. Why the hell did I have to do this? Oh right, the bet._

" My close friend King Kamiya is coming to visit and his two daughters are coming and you and Aoshi will entertain them. "

Kenshin spared a glance at his silent cousin Aoshi Shinomori. His usually emotionless face was replaced by one that showed anger and rage._ I feel the exact same way Aoshi._

" That's not fai-"

" You guys are going to and that's that." Hiko said through clenched teeth. " Oh and King Sagara will be coming too, as will the Takani family."

" Isn't that unfair Uncle? Dont we get a say in this?" asked Aoshi quietly.

" No and no," he replied.

" No! I refuse to do it!"

" I'm the king so what I say goes."

" You can't make us." They both said at the same time.

* * *

Back at Kamiya castle

" What do you mean we have to go?" yelled Misao and Kaoru enraged

King Kamiya sighed._How do I get myself into these messes? Why am I doing this again? Ahhhh... yes... the bet._

" Girls... We are just going to go to my old friend Hiko Seijuro's palace and visit."

" Then why do we have to go?" asked Misao quickly and impatiently.

" Because you are going to keep two old men company and let us have the pleasure of talking to you and you get to see your friend Megumi Takani again and you get to see Sanoske. Isn't that a good thing?"

" Yes bu-" began Misao

" What's the catch father?" cut in Kaoru.

" Um... well girls don't take this the wrong way but... my friend Hiko has a son and a nephew that are staying with him."

" Aha! I knew it! You guys are up to something! Well we're not going!" cried out Misao triumphantly

" Awww, come on girls... just because they're going to be there, it doen't mean anything"

" Right" Kaoru and Misao both said.

" Well you're going and that's that!"

" No we are not."

" Yes you are and that's final."

" You can't make us!" they both said angrily.

* * *

1 Day later

Kenshin and Aoshi were both in the entrance hall waiting for their guests with King Seijuro. Hiko looked very smug and happy but Aoshi and Kenshin were both wearing scowls on their faces thinking about the long and torturous day ahead of them

Kaoru and Misao were both riding on a carriage with their father heading toward the Seijuro palace. They were both clearly unhappy and were showing it. They rode on towards the kingdom that would end up sealing their fates.

* * *

Okay. So how was that? Yeah I know it was short but I'm really proud of myself for updating soon! So tell me what you think about it! Oh and I have another question for you guys!

Who is your absolute favorite author in fanfiction and tell me your favorite story written by them? Please answer!

And my first question is stillat large,people! What is your favorite story on fanfiction?

Thank you for reviewing:

_Aniwolf: _Thank you for reviewing! I also like the storyWhen the World Revolves Around You! It's one of my favorites! Be sure to answer my question!

_Katara129_: Don't worry, Kaoru won't be killing anyone...if we ( by we I mean Kenshin and me) can stop her. Thank you very much for reviewing! Be sure to answer my question!

_Antica:_ Yeah I'm still watching the series too! I love k/k too they rock! I checked out the stories you recommended and I liked them all! But I couldn't figure out what you meant by 'possesstive'? Sorry. We seem to like the same things! Anyway thanks again! Be sure to answer my question!

_Master Huggles: _Thank you! Be sure to answer my question!

For all of you who added me to your favorites and our story alert...

I would just like to thank you and to tell you that your actions spoke for you! Thank you very much!

Please please please review!

Arigatou and see you next time.


End file.
